


Entitlement

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Hisagi has no idea what he's doing.





	Entitlement

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Hisagi is confused. Which is lucky. Ikkaku's no genius. He does kind of know how to deal with Yumi, though, and that's more than Hisagi's got right now.

"He's entitled," Ikkaku says authoritatively, with one of the many, many words he's learned from Yumichika. "To the usual mushy crap from everyone else. So figure out what you got that's different, and maybe you got somethin' you can be entitled to."

He takes great pleasure from the knowledge that no one's ever worked it out, and Hisagi doesn't stand a chance, either.


End file.
